The present invention relates to an identification code reader for a sample container for reading a sample identification code, such as a bar code attached to a sample container, when automatically supplying blood or other samples to a sample analyzer.
To prevent mistake in sampling, a bar code label or similar label for distinguishing it from others is glued to the outer wall of a sample container. The code marked on this label is read by a code reader installed in a blood analyzer or a smeared sample preparation unit.
If the sample container having the bar code label is merely set in the sample rack, the reading face of the bar code label may be directed to any side. But the code cannot be read unless the label is correctly facing the bar code reader.
There is prior art for eliminating reading error, for example, a device for reading a bar code while rotating the container as it is being lifted from the container supporting surface is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Sho. 57-199958.
As far as the bar code label is glued neatly, by rotating the sample container, the bar code can be read regardless of the label position.
However, for example, when the edge of the label is slightly peeled, the peeled portion may be stuck in the sample rack when rotating, and the sample container cannot be rotated, and hence the bar code cannot be read.